Ordinary Love (PL)
by sorella605
Summary: Luka i Gakupo są uczniami prestiżowej szkoły muzycznej. Co roku szkoła organizuje kilka koncertów, których gwiazdami są jej wychowankowie. Akcja rozpoczyna się niedługo przed koncertem z okazji Walentynek. Podobierani przez nauczycieli w duety uczniowie mają trochę ponad miesiąc na stworzenie piosenki. Wystąpią tylko najlepsi. Nie sugerujcie się beznadziejnym opisem, zapraszam x3.


**Okay, to no na początek kilka słów ode mnie. Jest to jedno z moich pierwszych opowiadań, wiem że mój styl wymaga jeszcze sporo pracy, ale myślę że nie jest aż tak źle. Nie mam pojęcia ile historia będzie mieć rozdziałów, postaram się ją jak najbardziej rozwinąć. Fanfic jest już mniej więcej w całości zaplanowany, więc na pewno go skończę. Jeśli chodzi o pairingi, to głównie GakuLuka, czyli moja ulubiona vocaloidowa para, naprawdę uwielbiam ich razem x3. W tle będą się przewijać Miku i Kaito, na początku Lily i Gakupo, no chyba tyle, chociaż może coś jeszcze się wplecie . Mam nadzieje, że historia dotrze do polskiej społeczności tutaj i się spodoba x3. Wszystkie propozycje, opinie, recenzje etc. są mile widziane.**

**Cóż, zapraszam do przeczytania!**

* * *

_Świetnie_- pomyślał, patrząc na małą, żółtą karteczkę. Bawiąca się jego włosami blondynka, wyjęła mu kartkę z dłoni, po której przeczytaniu zawiedziona głośno westchnęła. Ignorując dziewczynę rozejrzał się po sali, aż wreszcie ją spostrzegł. Siedziała w przedostatniej ławce, zgnieciona kartka leżała obok jej książek. Była ładna, nawet bardzo, jej figura również była niczego sobie. Ale co z tego? Najbliższe dni miał spędzić z nudną zołzą, jaką ponoć była. Nie odzywała się do nikogo z wyjątkiem przewodniczącej, serio, zazwyczaj ignorowała wszystko i wszystkich wokoło. Przewodnicząca podniosła zmiętoloną kartkę z jej ławki, rozwinęła ją, przeczytała i spojrzała prosto na niego. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały uśmiechnęła się jak zwykła to robić i z powrotem odwróciła się do Królowej Śniegu. Nauczyciel puknął kilka razy w biurko, by zwrócić uwagę klasy.

„Do końca lekcji zostało 15 minut. Usiądźcie w parach, tak jak was przydzielono i ustalcie sprawy co do duetów. Wszyscy są dzisiaj?"- klasa przytaknęła. Spakowali torby i usiedli z osobami, które zostały im przydzielone. Chłopak uwolnił się z uścisku blondynki i ruszył do wcześniej obserwowanej dziewczyny. Przewodnicząca uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny do niego, albo i nie. Za nim szedł jej chłopak, wprost do jej ławki. Jak widać niektórzy mają większe szczęście niż on. Usiadł, rzucając torbę pod ławkę.

„Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało jeśli będziemy spotykać się wieczorem?"- zapytała, wpatrując się w niego swoimi ogromnymi, niebieskimi oczami. Zdziwił się, myślał, że to on będzie musiał ją zagadywać, wyciągając z niej odpowiedzi. Może nie będzie, aż tak źle. Wzruszył ramionami.

„Raczej nie. Masz jakiś pomysł?"- w odpowiedzi pokręciła głową.

„Tematem ma być miłość. W końcu to koncert z okazji Walentynek. Jak nam nie pójdzie, to najwyżej nie wystąpimy. Występowałaś już kiedyś, niekoniecznie na koncercie organizowanym przez szkołę?" – wyglądała jakby zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią, ale nie powiedziała nic. Wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę.

„ Tak przy okazji, Gakupo jestem."- uśmiechnął się. Spojrzała na niego tymi swoimi lodowatymi oczami.

„Wiem, chodzimy razem do klasy już drugi rok"- mówiąc to odwróciła i zaczęła wpatrywać się w prószący za oknem śnieg. Gakupo również się odwrócił, przedstawianie się było głupie, przecież oboje znali swoje imiona. Wyciągnął komórkę, czas do końca lekcji spędził wygrywając turnieje w tenisa z jego wirtualnymi przeciwnikami. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, zanim wyszedł z sali, złapała go za ramię.

„Przyjdź dziś wieczorem, mieszkam razem z Miku."- i po prostu poszła.

* * *

Na korytarzu dogoniła ją Miku. Przyjaźniły się praktycznie od zawsze. Przewodnicząca uśmiechnęła się do niej promiennie.

„Założę się, że wszystkie dziewczyny ci zazdroszczą! W szczególności Lily."- zachichotała. Luka rzuciła jej spojrzenie.

„To tylko piosenka."

„O miłości"- zaświergotała przewodnicząca, roześmiała się głośno, kiedy przyjaciółka rzuciła jej kolejne spojrzenie.

„Mogłabyś być dla niego trochę milsza, w końcu czy chcesz czy nie, będziesz z nim teraz spędzać sporo czasu."- Luka nic nie odpowiedziała. Miku była do tego przyzwyczajona, jej przyjaciółka od prawie dwóch lat praktycznie cały czas milczała. Tęskniła za starą Luką, ale tą „nową" też kochała. Spojrzała na zegarek.

„Musimy się pośpieszyć, bo chcę zahaczyć o automat, a została minuta do dzwonka"

* * *

„Miałam nadzieję, że cię dostanę!"- powiedziała Lily z naburmuszoną miną, przyciągając go do siebie. Odgarnęła mu z twarzy kilka niesfornych fioletowych kosmyków. Zmarszczyła brwi.

„Mogłabym udusić tą cholerną…"

„Kogo wylosowałaś?"- zapytał znużonym tonem, wyswobadzając się powoli z uścisku.

„Huh? Lena. Dasz wiarę, że rozdzielili nawet bliźniaki?"- pokiwał głową. To rzeczywiście było dziwne, chyba jeszcze nigdy wcześniej bliźniaki Kagamine nie występowały osobno. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą.

„Chodźmy do klasy."

* * *

Zakluczyła drzwi, marynarkę rzuciła na kanapę. Wyjęła z lodówki butelkę mrożonej herbaty, popiła kilka łyków i schowała ją do torebki. Udała się na górę, gdzie przebrała się w sweter i ciasne dżinsy. Zawiązała na szyi gruby szal, w dłoń chwyciła rękawiczki. Z powrotem na dole włożyła na nogi kozaki i opatuliła się płaszczem. Na włosy wcisnęła czapkę. Założyła torbę na ramię. W drzwiach wpadła na Miku, która prowadziła za sobą Kaito.

„Och! Przepraszam! Wychodzisz?"- spytała zaskoczona przewodnicząca.

„Jak widać."

„Idziesz…?"- Luka tylko pokiwała głową i minęła stojącą w drzwiach parę.

* * *

Gakupo zapukał w drzwi domku o ósmej. Otworzyła mu przewodnicząca.

„Hej! Wejdź! Luka powinna niedługo wrócić."- miała zmartwioną minę. Wprowadziła go do środka i posadziła na kanapie obok Kaito. Domek był bardzo przytulny, utrzymany w brązach i beżach.

„Napijesz się czegoś? Może herbaty? Akurat nastawiłam wodę."

„Ta, chętnie. Dzięki."- jego siedzący obok przyjaciel nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Pewnie im w czymś przeszkodził.

„Macie już coś?"

„Nic, jest jeszcze dużo czasu, ponad miesiąc. Jaką herbatę chcecie? Mam tu chyba wszystkie możliwe smaki- gruszkowa, pomarańczowa z cynamonem, malinowa z kardamonem, zielona…"- nadawała Miku, wyjmując z szafki kolejne opakowania.

„Zwykłą…"- odpowiedzieli chórem. Roześmiali się. Przewodnicząca zmarszczyła brwi, ale po chwili również się zaśmiała.

„Tyle smaków do wyboru, a wy chcecie zwykłą…"- teatralnie pokręciła głową. Postawiła cztery parujące kubki na etażerce koło kanapy.

„Okay, to jaki film oglądamy? Kino akcji, coś romantycznego, komedia?"- zapytała, sięgając po pełne płyt pudełko zza telewizora.

„ Obejrzyjmy drugą część Sherlocka."- Gakupo pokiwał głową. Całkiem niedawno obejrzeli z Kaito pierwszą.

„Kay! Uwielbiam ten film!"- przewodnicząca rozpoczęła poszukiwania płytki. Drzwi wejściowe się otworzyły, a w nich stanęła przemoczona do suchej nitki Luka. Twarz miała całą czerwoną z zimna, cała się trzęsła. Pośpiesznie zdjęła z siebie mokry płaszcz, czapkę i buty. Miku pobiegła do łazienki, moment później wracając z ręcznikiem, którym otuliła przyjaciółkę. Chwyciła jej zmarznięte dłonie, w swoje i zaczęła je delikatnie poocierać.

„Masz herbatę, jeszcze ciepłą. Co się stało, że tak przemokłaś?"

„Autobus wypadł, więc szybciej dotarłam pieszo niż kolejny przyjechał. Pójdę się przebrać."- ruszyła w stronę schodów, ale zanim weszła na górę na chwilę się odwróciła.

„Gakupo…przepraszam, że musiałeś czekać."- chciał jej powiedzieć, że nic się nie stało, ale ona już zniknęła na pierwszym piętrze. Przewodnicząca pobiegła za nią, rzucając chłopcom szybki, przepraszający uśmiech.

* * *

Wpadając w ramiona przyjaciółki pozwoliła łzom płynąć.

„Jest coraz gorzej." – wyszeptała.

* * *

Zaczęli oglądać film sami. Po zaledwie 15 minutach od rozpoczęcia dostał sms od Lily. Zapomniała czegoś z jego pokoju, naprawdę miał jej dosyć. Wstał kanapę i narzucił na siebie kurtkę. Miał już wychodzić, kiedy ktoś złapał go za ramię. Odwrócił się aby ujrzeć wpatrującą się w niego parę niebieskich oczu. Zmarszczył brwi, miała wokół nich lekko spuchnięte, zaróżowione obwódki. _Płakała._

„Przepraszam za dzisiaj."- mruknęła pod nosem, głos też miała zachrypnięty i wyraźnie starała się to ukryć.

„W porządku, mamy ponad miesiąc, po prostu przyjdź do mojego pokoju kiedy będziesz mieć czas. 206."- naciągnął na głowę kaptur i wyszedł.


End file.
